Lucky? I Am
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: "Traffic Light yang memicu semua ini." / "Adik mu bodoh sekali" / "Boleh aku minta nomor mu?" / "Kau sangat manis" / "Annyeong" / So lucky to have you. So lucky to be your love. I Am. / KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading! :)


Tittle : Lucky? I Am.

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDo and Other

Genre : Romance, maybe fluff

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : "Traffic Light yang memicu semua ini." / "Adik mu bodoh sekali" / "Boleh aku minta nomor mu?" / "Kau sangat manis" / "Annyeong" / So lucky to have you. So lucky to be your love. I Am.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Tepat 15 hari setelah terakhir hyun publish FF xD . Ini Cuma drabble singkat aja :) FF yang hyun dapet feel nya pas dengerin lagu **EXO – Lucky**. Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya xD :)

* * *

Read while listening to **EXO - Lucky** it's very advisable :)

* * *

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

* * *

**[1]**

Jongin berjalan cepat ke arah kantor nya. Menyalip beberapa pejalan kaki lain yang juga –mungkin– tergesa gesa sama sepertinya.

**08.45 AM.**

Tinggal lima belas menit lagi jam kerja kantornya di mulai dan lampu merah sialan ini mengganggu kegiatan berjalan Jongin. Ia memang harus menyebrang untuk sampai kantornya yang berada di sisi lain jalan.

'Aku harus segera sampai. Kalau tidak, aku pasti terkena amukan seekor naga yang sedang PMS' Batin Jongin bergidik ngeri.

.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa lampu lampu itu tidak berubah warna juga?'

.

'Aku bisa benar benar telat kalau begini'

.

'Aku bersumpah akan mengubah wana lampu itu seperti warna rambut Sehun dulu'

.

'Holly fucking orange juice! Lampu laknat!'

.

Entah sudah berapa sumpah serapah yang Jongin keluarkan untuk lampu itu. Lampu yang malang.

Jongin terus mengawasi lampu itu. Takut takut lampu itu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Sebuah suara lembut namun tegas mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari kegiatan menatapnya itu.

"Agassi? Gwechanayo?" Terdengar nada ragu bercampur takut saat orang itu bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit menatap tidak suka pada orang itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"Nan Gwechana" Sebenarnya, Jongin adalah orang yang paling malas untuk bersosialisasi. Apa lagi pada orang orang yang tidak ia kenal.

_/__**a**__:bukannya tujuan sosialisasi emang buat ngejadiin yang gak kenal jadi kenal ya, jongin appa? , __**j**__:kan lo yang nulis script nya hyun, appa ngikutin lo aja, __**a**__:oh iya, hyun lupa/_

"Kenapa Agassi menatap lampu itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan lampunya?" Namja itu memulai topik lain. Mencoba mengajak Jongin berbicara hingga akhirnya perhatian Jongin teralih sepenuhnya untuk namja itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan lampu itu"

"Apa Agassi akan menyebrang jalan?"

"Bodoh"

Tepat setelah Jongin mengucapkan kata itu pada namja yang mengajaknya mengobrol tadi, lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Meninggalkan sang namja dengan aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipi tirus nya.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG! ADA NAMJA ITEM YANG NGATAIN JONGSOO! HUWEEEEE"

* * *

**[2]**

Café tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo kini berada cukup ramai. Namun Kyungsoo tetap menatap bingung adik nya. Seolah olah keramaian pengunjung lain tak ia pedulikan.

Jongsoo. Dari tadi ia terus saja mendumel. Apa lagi ketika ia menemui barang atau pun benda yang memliki warna gelap. '_Barang barang itu mengingatkan ku pada namja item tadi, hyung_'.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jongsoo tadi saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya di tepi jalan untuk membeli kopi. Yang jelas kini Jongsoo selalu mendumel saat melihat apapun yang berwarna gelap.

"Soo-ah, jangan mendumel terus. Nanti tampan nya hilang loh.." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membuat adiknya berhenti mendumel. Ia tersenyum saat melihat adiknya membulatkan mata hingga mungkin hampir menyamai besar matanya.

"HYUNG! ITU NAMJA ITEM NYA!" pekik Jongsoo saat ia melihat siluet namja yang sangat ia hapal betul.

* * *

**[3]**

Kyungsoo membungkuk meminta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi terjadi pada Jongin.

"Maafkan adikku, Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi lalu tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Jongsoo, minta maaf pada Jongin hyung" Kyungsoo memberi deathglare pada adiknya agar meminta maaf pada Jongin.

Jongsoo hanya mendengus kesal sementara Jongin menyeringai senang.

"Cheonsonghamnida, Jongin hyung" Jongsoo membungkuk dan tersenyum –paksa– ke arah Jongin. Jongin balas mendengus kecil lalu menyeringai.

"Kau kakak namja ini?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Jongsoo.

"Ne, waeyo?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mata besar nya berubah menjadi sepasang bulan sabit yang sangat indah.

"Adik mu bodoh sekali" Kyungsoo hampir saja mengeluarkan umpatannya andai saja namja itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi kau sangat manis.. –

Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo merona.

Jongsoo mendengus.

–.. boleh aku minta nomor mu?"

* * *

**[4]**

Kamar berwarna putih gading itu kini di isi oleh dua namja. Yang satu, namja yang lebih tua namun terlihat manis. Dan yang satunya lagi, namja yang lebih muda namun lebih terlihat _manly_.

"Kau akan kencan dengan Jongin hyung, Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Ne, waeyo?" Jongsoo mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban kakak nya.

"Ku kira ia namja yang berengsek –_jangan potong omongan ku hyung_– sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata ia namja yang cukup baik –_berhentilah tertawa hyung_– Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu" Jongsoo tersenyum tulus ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Menuju tempat ia janjian dengan Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongsoo yang kini tersenyum menatap punggung sang kakak yang kian lama kian menjauh.

.

Kyungsoo menaiki bus untuk sampai di taman kota tempat ia janji bertemu dengan Jongin.

Setelah kejadian senyum tulus adiknya tadi. Ia jadi berpikir adiknya itu pasti sangat romantis pada pacarnya.

'Eh? Pacar nya Jongsoo ya? Kalau tidak salah.. AH! Kim Yi Joon!' Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya saat ia mengingat nama pacar Jongsoo. Sekelebat bayangan wajah namja manis memenuhi otak Kyungsoo. '_Kim Yi Joon ya? khkhkh.._'

'Yijoon dan Jongsoo? Eum.. manis juga' Kyungsoo terkekeh saat ia mengingat ingat hal tentang Yijoon dan Jongsoo.

Ia tak sadar banyak sekali kamera para **_fujodanshi _**yang terus mengabadikan senyumnya sedari tadi :3

.

"Kau menunggu lama, Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengatur ritme nafasnya. Beruntunglah tadi ia tidak salah turun halte karna sejak tadi ia terus saja memikirkan Jongin, Jongsoo, dan Yijoon.

"Eum.. lumayan. Apakah sepuluh menit terhitung lama?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. –sok– Imut.

"Ahaahahaha, menurutku itu sebentar" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk berdiri. Menarik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Kyung? Tumben kau begini" Jongin tersenyum manis. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Mencium wangi citrus yang namja manis itu keluarkan.

"Aku hanya merasa senang sekarang jongie.." Kyungsoo terkekeh. Sungguh, ia merasa mendapat kebahagiaan berkali lipat hari ini.

"Wae? apa karna kau bertemu namja tampan seperti ku?" Jongin berkata dengan narsisnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh –lagi– saat sisi narsis sang kekasih keluar.

"Itu salah satunya Tuan Kim, ada banyak hal yang membuatku senang hari ini" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tadi di duduki Jongin.

"Bisa kau sebutkan, Nyonya Kim?" Jongin ikut duduk dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang kini mengeluarkan semburat merah halus pada kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Jadi kita perginya, Jongie? " Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

'Mungkin itu rahasia. Kyung neomu kyeowo' Batin Jongin.

"Tentu. Kajja" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Memberi impuls impuls aneh pada diri keduanya.

* * *

**[5]**

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kyung" Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum ia menaiki bus menuju rumahnya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat ia melihat bus Jongin perlahan pergi meninggalkan dirinya di halte.

Tangan Kyungsoo beranjak untuk memegang sebuah benda yang kini tersampir indah di lehernya.

Kalung dengan bandul kacamata dari Jongin. Entah apa maksudnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak tau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada kalung itu. Tanganya beralih mengambil note kecil yang tadi juga Jongin berikan padanya.

* * *

**_'Aku beruntung saat itu tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Jongsoo._**

**_Hal yang aku anggap kesialan kini malah berakhir dengan kebahagian._**

**_Kini,_**

**_Aku bisa memanggil nama mu._**

**_Aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu._**

**_Kalung itu, kenapa harus kacamata? Bukan bulan? Bukan bintang? Bukan hati?_**

**_Saat aku pertama bertemu dengamu, aku fikir matamu ada empat karna besarnya matamu itu._**

**_Ahahaha, aku bercanda hyung._**

**_Aku hanya berpikir, semoga saja saat tua nanti aku tidak perlu menggunakan kacamat untuk melihatmu._**

**_Walaupun keindahanmu tetap terlihat,_**

**_Tapi kaca itu menghalangiku untuk melihat keindahanmu seutuhnya._**

**_Ini terlalu cheesy, but.._**

**_I'm lucky to have you._**

**_I'm lucky to be your love._**

**_Kyungie hyung._**

**_Minggu depan, di Kedai Es Krim Still. Aku menunggumu._**

**_Jam berapa? Gunakan perasaan mu untuk menebaknya. :)_**

**_XOXO._**

**_Kim Jong In'_**

* * *

"Kau tidak tau kalau aku detektif yang handal, Jongin?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku tau jam berapa. Jam 14.12 kan? Ah, waktu yang tepat, " Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan masuk ke bus yang menuju ke daerah sekitar rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan Jongie. Tharanghae."

.

.

.

* * *

**_I think i'm a lucky guy_**

**_It's so good like we're in a fairy tale of our dream._**

**_I can call your name and I can hold your hand._**

**_Oh my god, it's the best thing to hear._**

**_You call my name._**

**_Your voice melt me like ice cream._**

**_So lucky my love._**

**_So lucky to have you._**

**_So lucky to be your love. I Am._**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

BacotCorner : **_Kim Yi Joon : Biasa nya di pake buat nama anaknya SuLay couple ( Yixing Joonmyun )_**

Untuk **A Y P**-ssi dan readerdeul –yang mau tau–, uname twitter Hyun : **_ firanurah_** :)

Awas banyak kata yang hilang karna admin ffn demen korupsi :P typo(s) melayang dimana mana.

Ah, iya iya ini jelek banget. Hyun tau kok :) entah kemana perginya semangat nulis Hyun :)

Hyun gak muluk muluk kok, Hyun gak minta review banyak. Hyun Cuma harap, ada yang baca fic jelek Hyun ini. :)

Itu aja mungkin? :)

Hyun bukan author hebat yang bisa bikin fic lebih dari 5k+ , paling banyak fic hyun Cuma 2500 kata aja :) sisanya fic hyun paling Cuma 1500 kata :)

Tapi semoga readerdeul suka ne? :)

* * *

**KAISOO JJANG!**

**KAISOO SHIPPER JJANG!**

**Review, Please? BbuingBbuing xD**

* * *

**XOXO,**

**Kim MinHyun. :* ({}) :)**


End file.
